The OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display is one of the hotspots of study in the field of flat panel display currently. As compared to the liquid crystal display, the OLED display has such advantages as low energy consumption, low manufacturing cost, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and fast response. Presently, OLED display screens have begun to replace the traditional LCD display screens in the field of displays for mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras and the like.
A pressure sensing technology refers to a technology that can detect external forces, and following the lead of Apple Inc., many manufacturers are seeking proper solutions to realize pressure sensing in the field of display, especially in mobile phones or flat panel displays, which may enable customers to have better experiences in human-computer interaction. However, the current solutions require much changes to the structure of the display substrate, and due to the large assembling tolerance, the detection accuracy of these solutions is also restricted.